A Birthday Wish
by Mali Bear's Buddy
Summary: To Sam Winchester, a birthday is just another day on the calendar...but Halley has other ideas. Sticky-sweet Sam/OC OS...just because.


**A/N:** So, yesterday I was trapped at an all day training seminar without my laptop or any of my notes for my ongoing multichapter fics. I penned this one longhand and typed it up when I got home...and then decided to sit on it because I was worried it was a little too fluffy.

Let's just say I'm pretty sure **stephaniew** didn't need any sugar for her coffee this morning... Many, many thanks to my lovely friend and beta for putting up with my silliness. She's got two new series going for you Sam fans, so run and check out _A Moment Like This _(rated T) and _Pleasure Principle_ (rated M) if you haven't already!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_.

A Birthday Wish

Spring. A gentle breeze shuffles through green leaves, stirring them into motion. It ruffles the edge of the red and white checkered blanket beneath the picnic basket and lifts the loose locks of the young woman sitting at its center.

Her legs are crossed at the ankle and she leans back on one arm. A soft smile touches her lips as she looks down at the shaggy, brown hair spread over the tiny floral print of her sundress. His eyes are closed and his hand rest in the center of his chest.

She loves seeing him at peace. These rare moments where he is completely relaxed - moments when he is free and unburdened by hunting and the pain of his past - lift her. He gives her - gives the world - so much that the simple solace of an afternoon nap in the sun doesn't seem like much.

A deep breath through his nose and his eyes open. Blinking up at her, he rubs them with the back of his hand. "How long was I out?" he asks quietly.

She slips her fingers through his her. "Not nearly long enough..." she replies, knowing how little sleep he had gotten the night before. "Just rest."

He pushes himself up and looks at her. Drowns in the sea of emotion rolling in the bright blue of her eyes. He loves it when she wears her long, thick hair loose. Heavy golden waves frame her face, they're silky against his fingers as he tangles in his hand in them. "Halley..."

The intensity of the way he looks at her - the sound of her name falling from his mouth - makes her heart quicken. She sighs, her hand cupping his cheek. "Sam," her voice is soft, but her tone is commanding. "It's your day."

His eyes fall from hers. Neither he nor Dean are good about birthdays. They'd both died on his. He'd never had a party growing up. As a kid, he'd only gotten whatever Dean could scrape together - a donut, ice cream, a candy bar, that rare slice of diner pie.

With Halley, everything was different. For the first time, they'd had a real Thanksgiving. She had wrapped Bobby around her little finger and dragged him into the woods - in the snow - to cut a Christmas tree. She'd baked cherry pie for Dean's birthday and apple for Jo's. She made them all feel special. Loved. She'd reenforced the idea that their hodgepodge group of orphans and misfits was truly a family.

When she'd taken him by the hand and pulled him into her Jeep earlier in the day, he shouldn't have been surprised. It shouldn't have shocked him that she'd do something special just for him.

She'd taken his phone away and turned it off. When he objected, she used hers to call Dean. His brother told him to suck it up and enjoy the afternoon. That he was due for some time off.

She'd looked so pretty with her dress and innocent smile as she pulled off the road. She'd chosen the perfect spot, secluded and quiet. They'd eaten oven fried chicken and potato salad, drunk fresh squeezed lemonade. She'd fed him grapes and told him about some of her favorite birthday memories as he lay with his head in her lap until he'd nodded off. She'd given him more than she could understand. She'd given him normal.

He pulls her mouth down to his. He kisses her softly, sweetly, and it builds gradually as her lips move over his. A warmth spreads through his chest. At her tiny whimper, he pulls back and smiles as he presses his forehead to hers. Thank-you," he says, "For today. For being here. For being you."

She brushes her lips against his, giving quiet reassurance that she's exactly where she wants to be. Her eyes fly open and her hands push against his shoulders. _The cake._ "Oooh!" she says, startling Sam with her actions. Her eyes twinkle. "We still have the best part."

He takes her hands. Eyes wide, he looks at her in amazement. _More? There was more?_ "Hal..." He chokes with emotion. "You've already given me so much."

Getting to her knees, she moves to the basket and lifts out the little shelf. Reaching, down, she sticks a single candle into the center. Looking over her shoulder, she teases him, "Close your eyes."

Obediently, Sam's eyelids drop, lashes fanning against his cheeks. He smells chocolate and wax.

"What's a birthday," she asks, holding the dessert with it's glossy frosting in front of him. "Without cake?"

His eyes open and he's barely able to hide a gasp when he sees it. A perfectly iced chocolate cake. He runs a hand through his hair and for a moment she thinks he's upset. Disappointed.

A tear slips down his cheek. He gulps. "I've never had an actual birthday cake before..."

Halley's smile is shy and a little sad. She shrugs, tears forming in her own eyes. "Make a wish?"

He thinks about it, considers the possibilities. Wonders what more he could want than what was right in front of him. The answer was simple. Nothing. He had love.

He opens his mouth to speak and she shifts the weight of the cake to one hand, pressing the other to his lips. "If you say it out loud, it won't come true..."

He shakes his head. She was something else. She really had no idea how wonderful she was. How grateful he was to have her in his life. Every day. Leaning forward, he blows the candle out and takes the plate from her. After placing it on the ground, he pulls her into his arms. He hugs her, sighing at the way the soft curves of her body melt and mold to the firm lines of his.

Pulling back, he gently wipes the tears from her face with his thumbs. He kisses her tenderly, his lips moving reverently against hers. "What if it's already come true?" he murmurs. "You're so much more than anything I ever could have wished for..."

Her lashes lower and she blushes a pleasant shade of pink. She nibbles her lower lip nervously. "Sam, I..."

"Hey," he says, interrupting her. "Shh," he quiets. "I love you. More each day." She shivers and he rubs his hands up and down her bare arms. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Halley's eyes fly to his and she smiles, her eyes sparkling like gemstones. "I feel the same way..."

He swallows. _How could that possibly be true?_ But if there's one thing she's taught him, it's acceptance. So he doesn't question her sanity. Instead, he grins and gives her a quick kiss. "Let's have some cake."

"Only if you... I mean..." she fumbles.

"If you won't cut it, I will," he tells her.

She laughs. It's bright and clear. It makes him ache. He tingles with a shared happiness.

Her hand shakes slightly as she picks up the knife. He steadies it with his own, joining her in guiding the tool down through the layers. He takes the slice after prying the knife from her fingers, laughing at her confusion.

She sits back on her heels, watching as he breaks a hunk of cake off. He pops it into his mouth, savoring the moist sweetness. He almost moans at the rich flavors that flirt with his taste buds. "This is good. Really good."

She chuckles. "So good you don't want to share."

Sam just smiles. He maintains eye contact as his fingers tear another piece of cake free. "I do plan to share," he licks his lips, watching her eyes follow the swipe of his tongue. Catching her off guard, he presses the cake to her lips.

Halley giggles as he fills her mouth. Her fingers wipe at the frosting staining her lips and she shakes her head, reaching for the cake. "You're terrible..."

He raises and eyebrow, holding the plate close to his chest. This is exactly what he wants. She grows closer, bobbing and weaving as he toys with her. "Am I now?" he asks, holding his prize within her reach.

She grabs for it, feeling it crumble slightly as her finger sink into the frosting. She smiles. And lets him have it. A handful of cake.

He gives it right back. A full, chocolaty kiss. His back hits the blanket and he pulls her over him. They both end up with cake in their hair as fingers mutually entwine to prevent parting.

When they do part, they laugh. They laugh because it's funny. They laugh because they're free. For a few hours they have been a man and woman in love. It feels good. Right.

As the sun sets, they pack things up to head home. Sam scoops up the basket in one hand and grabs Halley's with the other. They walk slowly back toward the truck and he opens the passenger door for her as she tries to hide a yawn.

Bending down, he kisses her. "Thank-you," he tells her. "For giving me the best birthday ever."


End file.
